imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet Germany (Mad World)
Soviet Germany, officially the Hippy Federation of Soviet Germans, was a country played by ChesterBannington in the IOT spin-off Mad World, founded in the enclave Mosher hadn't claimed for the Holy Sjrb Empire. History It was a nominal ally with Serbia against the Society of Friends after Greek terrorists attacked German banks, but by Turn 2 had begun secession campaigns in Alsace-Lorraine and Bohemia and was supplying arms to Catalan rebels. It had tense relations with Sweden due to initial competing claims over Gotland which it ultimately relinquished, and was strong-armed into ceding the southern half of Schleswig; despite this rocky start the countries established a military alliance on Turn 1. Germany began the game with a province along the Russo-Finnish border which it promptly auctioned off to the highest bidder (Mann). On Turn 2, Germany sponsored independence movements in the Serbian periphery; while most of these failed to find immediate traction they did lead to rebellion in Russia and Estonia the following turn. Germany launched a salient offensive in an attempt to seize Belgrade, and after Mosher resigned the country claimed sovereignty over Venice, northern Italy, Hungary, Transylvania, Croatia, Savoie, Provence, Belgium, and "parts of Poland". It also commenced research into nuclear weapons for use against the Greeks. The new Serbian government under Pope Dragomir attempted to negotiate an alliance against the Manx in exchange for ceding contested territory, but Germany rejected the proposal, instead allying with the Manx, leading it to betray Sweden and Emperor Chester to commit suicide. By Turn 3, the salient on Belgrade failed, leading to a rout and a Serbian counterattack into southern Germany. Chester abruptly ragequit, partitioning his territory between a handful of players. Constitution # Comrade Emperor Chester I shall only be caleld [sic] by his complete name and title from now on. That is "Supreme Commander and Semi-Glorious Comrade King-President and Allmighty Emperor Chester Jimmy Giancarlo Stalin-Hitler the First and Only". Whoever disregards this rule shall pay a fine of 999 $. # None may question the sanity of Supreme Commander and Semi-Glorious Comrade King-President and Allmighty Emperor Chester Jimmy Giancarlo Stalin-Hitler the First and Only. Disregarding this law will be punishable by ice-cream. # Klingonian language is hereby BANNED from the Territory of the Glorious Soviet Germany. There's no punishment for disrespecting this one. # The following beverages are hereby legalised: beer, wine, vodka, sake, horse piss, blood of virgins, orange-flavored chemical water, crude oil. # The following foods are hereby legalised: pretzels, moose meat, french fries # There will be no Rule nr. 6 # The stability of the nation must be assured. Thus, all actions of prisoner-torture, nuke-research and tree-hugging are stalled until we get the funds for them. # Aspergers is fake. Your kid is either trigger-happy or if you say he has aspergers. # No more loud music in the 10:30 PM - 8:30 AM. Seriously, it's annoying. # No more bad porn. Nobody is looking at old fat hairy people in obscure lighting! Law infringement punishable by prison + several stacks of soap. Category:European countries Category:Countries in Mad World